dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of products at McDonald's (Azara)
Hamburgers and sandwiches * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Double Hamburger * Double Cheeseburger * Big Mac * Grand Mac * Big 'N Tasty * McDouble * Quarter Pounder * Mac Jr. * McChicken * Buttermilk Crispy Chicken * Filet-O-Fish * McLobster * McRib Signature crafted sandwiches * Deluxe * Maple Bacon Dijon * Pico Guacamole * Signature Sriracha * Sweet BBQ Bacon * Garlic White Cheddar * Bacon Smokehouse * Mushroom Swiss Buns * Artisan roll * Sesame seed * Potato roll Meat * Burger * Crispy/Grilled Chicken Sauces (also available as dipping sauces) * Mac Sauce ** Sriracha Mac Sauce * Szechuan Sauce * Honey Mustard * Ranch Dressing * Hot Buffalo Sauce * Blue Cheese Dressing * Sweet Chili Sauce * Sweet and Sour Sauce * Hot Mustard Others * Chicken McNuggets * Mighty Wings * Buttermilk Crispy Tenders (formerly Chicken Selects) * Chicken McBites * McPizza * McSpaghetti * Green Bean Pie * Red Bean Pie * Mickey D's Dinner Box Happy Meal (includes an entree, side, drink, and a treat) Entrees * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * 4-piece Chicken McNuggets * Kraft Mc-A-Roni & Cheese Sides * Kids Fries * Apple Slices * Danimals Strawberry Explosion Yogurt Tube * Danimals Strawberry Explosion Smoothie Drinks * Kids soft drink (now a secret menu item) * Low Fat Chocolate Milk Jug * Low Fat White Milk Jug * Juicy Juice Apple Juice box Treat * Toy Prize * Zookies * Apple slices * Danimals Strawberry Explosion Yogurt Tube * Danimals Strawberry Explosion Smoothie * Kiddie Cone Mighty Kids Meal (includes an entree, side, treat, drink, and a toy prize) Entrees * McDouble Cheeseburger * 6-piece Chicken McNuggets * 3-piece Chicken Selects Sides * Small Fries * Apple Slices * Danimals Strawberry Explosion Yogurt Tube * Danimals XL Strawberry Explosion Smoothie Drinks * Small soft drink (now a secret menu item) * Low Fat Chocolate Milk Jug * Low Fat White Milk Jug * Juicy Juice Apple Juice box Treat * Zookies * Apple slices * Danimals Strawberry Explosion Yogurt Tube * Danimals XL Strawberry Explosion Smoothie Sides * French Fries * Twister Fries * Shake-Shake Fries * Crisscut Fries * Onion Rings * Apple Slices * Side Salad * Chili Breakfast * Pancake * Chocolate Pancake * Hash Browns * Cinnamon Buns * Egg McMuffin * Sausage McMuffin * Waffle Sticks * McGriddle * Buttermilk Chicken Biscuit Drinks * Coca-Cola * Azara Apple * Azara Black Tea * Azara Cola * Azara Energy Drink * Azara Green Tea * Azara Lemonade * Azara Lime * Azara Orange * Azara Peach * Azara Raspberry * Azara Strawberry * Azara Sweet Tea * Azara Vanilla * Azara Zero * Diet Azara * Azara Watermelon * Azara Fruit Punch * Azara Mango * Fanta Orange * Fanta Strawberry * Surge * Sprite * Sunkist * Pepsi * Mountain Dew * 7-Up Desserts Ice cream * Hot Fudge Sundae * Hot Caramel Sundae * Strawberry Sundae * Kiddie cone (chocolate, vanilla, or twist) * Soft serve cone (chocolate, vanilla, or twist) Cookies * Chocolate Chip Cookie * Frosted Sugar Cookie * Zookies Frozen novelties * Chocolate Mega Zookie Ice Cream Sandwich * McFudge Ice Cream Bar See also * List of discontinued products at McDonald's (Azara) Category:Lists Category:Product lists Category:Azara Category:McDonald's Category:Product lists (food/drink) Category:McDonald's (Azara) Category:Product lists (Azara) Category:McDonald's products Category:Food and drink lists Category:Food and drinks Category:Foods Category:Fictional food Category:Fast food Category:Fictional drinks Category:Drinks Category:Fictional products Category:Products Category:McDonald's lists